


Finally It's Spring

by choco_spring



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-01
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-12 10:23:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,624
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7931062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/choco_spring/pseuds/choco_spring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And maybe one day, that strong-cold-hearted man will look at me through my eyes and find out himself there. -Jaehyun</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Day You Step Into My Life

It was Saturday noon around 2PM. Taeyong just stood up to start practicing again when he heard the door was opened, revealing the dance coach. He was there with a boy. Felt that his appearance wasn't needed, he walked to the audio player, intending to stop it. The coach stopped him.  
“Taeyong.” The coach called him before he could reach the tape. Taeyong turned his head. He approached the coach and bowed.  
“Yes, coach.”  
“Aigoo, just call me hyung. I’m your hyung, ok?” Taeyong didn’t answer, he only smiled and noded. While the boy who stood beside the coach remained silent.  
“So Taeyong, remember that I said someone will come later after you?” Taeyong nodded. “Here I bring you the boy I talked about that time. His name is Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.” The boy whom own the name Jaehyun held his hand out, but there was no response. The person whom he expected to give his hand too was just standing there.  
Taeyong looked at Jaehyun. “Taeyong.” Then he gave him a smile, the fastest one.  
Seemed the coach knew the situation, he spoke. “His name is Lee Taeyong. He is older than you. He came three weeks earlier than you, so he’s already adapted with the situation here. Ask him if you need a help. And Taeyong, please help him on dancing too since you’re majoring on it. Okay, I think that’s all. Taeyong, show him the way to your dorm and please get closer, guys. Take care, see you later.” The coach approached the door then disappeared.  
The situation became quiet, and… awkward. Jaehyun started to speak. “I saw you wanted to continue practicing just now, so I don’t want to disturb. Just show me the direction to get to the dorm. I will look for it by myself.”  
Taeyong looked at the clock that hung on the wall. “It’s okay, I will end my practice here. Let’s go to the dorm together.” He turned back and walked to the audio player, took his phone and the earphone. He put the phone on his pocket then took Jaehyun’s luggage.  
“It’s okay, I will do it by myself.” Taeyong didn’t respond. He walked towards the door.  
“Let’s go.”  
They walked in silence. To be honest, Jaehyun felt glad that Taeyong would bring him to the dorm by himself. Taeyong was a really bright person, yet cold. He shone brightly as if he would catch everyone’s attention. His gaze was as cold as his action. His stare can lock everyone in the place where everyone would feel scary, yet mesmerized. There was no exception for Jaehyun. He could not take his eyes off of him, since the beginning of their meeting. The way he respected the eldest beside on his cold image.  
“Jaehyun-ssi.” Jaehyun came back to the reality.  
“Yes?”  
“Just asking, by the way, you already took the key, right? Seems I left it in the practice room.”  
“Ah, yes. I already took it earlier.” Taeyong just noded. The situation became quiet again.  
They arrived in front of the door. Room 205. There was a kind-of-nametag in the left of the door. It’s written Lee Taeyong there, and the next column was still blank.  
“They should change it soon.” Taeyong said as if he knew Jaehyun glared at it for awhile. Jaehyun noded and smiled. He put the card in front of the scanner, waiting the scanner to scan the card. The door beeped twice then it was unlocked. Taeyong opened the door and entered the room. Jaehyun followed him and was a little surprised knowing that the room was very neat, for a boy. Everything was set in the right place. Taeyong stopped the luggage beside one of the bed, the one on the right side of the door. Same like Taeyong whose place was near the window in the corner, Jaehyun was given a bed and a desk.  
“The bathroom is there, in between of our corner. Beside the bathroom, there is a clothing room. You can put your clothes there. There is one wardrobe left, the one without the name on the door. If you need to make some simple drinks or food, we have a small pantry on the other side of the room. The facilities are just for the simple ones. If you want to cook, I will show you the kitchen after this, also the laundry.”  
Jaehyun smiled. “Thanks for explaining, Taeyong-ssi.” Taeyong just gave a simple smile, but it couldn’t be considered as a smile actually. It was… just… a simple movement of his lips.  
The new boy dragged his luggage to the clothing room. Meanwhile, Taeyong sighed and messed his hair, feeling frustrated over his increasing heartbeat. Never would he thought that the so called first sight thingy would happen to him. Even the sound of the shower blasting the water startled him. Again, he sighed in frustration as he laid on his bed, waiting for his chance to take a shower and looked at the boy again.


	2. I Like Basketball

Short enough for Jaehyun to recognize every inch of their room, and the dorm. But the thing that bothered him was that he still couldn't get along with the environment around him. His other side told him to walk around with Taeyong, since he's the one he's close with. And, the person he liked the most, to the point that he thought that everything was matched for them.  
They rarely talk because Taeyong spent his days mostly in dance practice room, while Jaehyun in the vocal practice room. But Jaehyun felt enough for being able to see Taeyong woke up in the morning, he felt happy walking together to the canteen to get their breakfast, and he was relieved to know Taeyong already came back to the dorm in the very late midnight.  
Jaehyun had no intention of going anywhere. He just wanted to spare his free time by walking where his feet wanted to but someone occupied his thought, every little bit of it that he didn't realize he had walked too far from the dorm.  
The smell from the food truck took his step there. He bought some since it had been a long time ago since he ate midnight snacks. While waiting for his foods, he realized that he was lost. Feeling frustrated and worried, his hand touched his phone which he put inside his jean’s pocket. He scrolled his contact and he only found his dance coach’s number to be the one he could call. He made a call. Right after the first ring, the coach picked up the call.  
“Yes, Jaehyun. What is it?”  
He bit his lip. “Hyung, I think.. I’m lost.”  
“What? Lost? How could that be?” the voice was too loud until Jaehyun needed to make a space between his ear and the phone.  
“I just walked and walked. I lost my thought a while ago so I didn’t realize that I walked too far.” He thought about Taeyong too much.  
“Oh God! This kid! Okay for now, stay there till someone pick you. Don’t go anywhere! It could be me or someone else who will pick you, since I’m in the middle of the meeting. I’m hanging up.” The coach ended the call. He gave a look around. He found a minimarket in the end of the road, so he walked there. He entered the minimarket and bought some sodas since he already bought tteokkpokki awhile ago, and soda will be a good friend to accompany the tteokpokki. Someone texted him.  
Where are you  
It was from unknown number. Jaehyun felt unsure to reply it. It took a long time till the second message came out.  
It’s Taeyong. Tell me where are you now.  
He. Felt. His. Heart. Stop. Beating. It was from Taeyong! It was from Lee Taeyong! He was too busy thinking, it was really great that Taeyong sent him a message first. Jaehyun received a call.  
“Yes, Taeyong-ssi?”  
“Jaehyun-ssi? Hyung said that you're lost. Where are you now? I have to find you quickly since I'm actually in the middle of practicing. Where are you now?” Jaehyun bit his lip again, tighter till it can be bleed.  
“I.. I don’t know where I am. It must be not really far because I just walked to reach here.” He found an excuse, but, it was a fact too, to be honest.  
“Even if you just walk, if you do it for many hours then maybe you can reach Jeju right now.” Jaehyun wanted to laugh, but he held the laughter. “Turn on your GPS.” Taeyong shut the call and started to check where Jaehyun was by using the maps.  
I think I found you. Stay there. I will be there soon.  
Taeyong sent a message to Jaehyung again.  
Thank you, Taeyong-ssi.  
Couldn’t deny that Jaehyun’s heartbeat was too loud and fast.  
“Please be calm or it will explode soon, heart.” He tried to compromise with his own heart.  
Jaehyun was daydreaming, so he didn’t realize about the presence of someone else. Taeyong tried to call Jaehyun for many times but he didn’t react. Taeyong walked near and sat on the chair next to Jaehyun.  
“So until when will you stay sit there?” Jaehyun got back his consciousness. He blinked multiple times, even had to rub his eyes that he couldn’t believe the one who sat next to him was really Taeyong.  
“What are you thinking about? I called you many times but you didn’t hear it.” Taeyong reached one of the can and drank the soda. “I can have this, right?”  
Jaehyun just noded. It looked like that Taeyong was running all the way there. He tried so hard to manage his breath. Sweats were dropping from the tip of his hair to his temples. And Taeyong was so damn hot right now. Jaehyun’s heart beat so fast, again. His ears got red and he was sure his face changed too.  
“You’re okay, right? Why your face turns so red?” Taeyong stood up. He threw the can into the rubbish, around two meters away from his place.  
“I think we can go now.” Jaehyun directly stood up and chased Taeyong. He walked beside him.  
“What did you buy?” Taeyong was aiming the plastic bag on Jaehyun’s left hand. Taeyong suddenly took another plastic bag which was on Jaehyun’s right hand.  
“Tteokpokki. I bought some.”  
“Seems like finally I will have midnight snack again tonight, after all this long time.” Jaehyun spontaneously turned his head. He hoped he didn’t misheard that just now Taeyong said that he would have a midnight snack.  
“So you are willing to have midnight snack with me?” Jaehyun encouraged himself many times before finally spoke up.  
“Thank you for buying the tteokpokki and sodas.” Jaehyun stopped his step. He was just standing on his place. Trying to interpret that it was an agreement or not. Taeyong continued walking.  
They stopped in a basketball field to have their dinner. Taeyong walked to the centre, then he sat. Jaehyun approached him, and also sat there, beside him.  
“I really like playing basketball.” Jaehyun spoke while he was starring at the net, didn’t realize Taeyong was walking somewhere.  
“Then we should play it.” Taeyong threw a ball to Jaehyun. Jaehyun looked at Taeyong with i-can’t-believe-this-happen face.  
“Let’s see how good you play.” Taeyong smiled, and that was the time he wanted to stop. Just now Taeyong was smiling at him. It was not just a movement of the lips but the true one. Taeyong smiled.  
Jaehyun took the ball and stood up. They played the game with so much laughter.  
Taeyong lied down on the floor. He lost his breath. Jaehyun chuckled.  
“Wanna give up?” he threw the ball to the near of Taeyong. Taeyong laughed.  
“Your playing is not bad.” Then they laughed. Jaehyun lied his body near Taeyong. They took time to breath.  
“By the way, we still have something to do after this right?” Taeyong turned his head, facing Jaehyun beside him. Jaehyun turned his head too, their eyes met. Jaehyun quickly turned his head again. Jaehyun couldn’t face Taeyong directly, it was too close. “What is it?”  
Taeyong smiled again. “My midnight snack.” He stood up and walked to take their snack. Jaehyun felt happy knowing the cold-strong-wall inside Taeyong’s heart finally broke a little. Just little by little, then maybe the day they could get along well would come. Taeyong liked to see Jaehyun laughed. Finally he could do something useful for Jaehyun. Yeah, he wanted to help Jaehyun got adapted quickly with his new environment many times, just, Taeyong didn’t know what and how to do.


	3. Don't look at her that way, Taeyong-ah!

Taeyong and Jaehyun were in the middle of their lunch. They just took a break time from their practice. Someone tapped Taeyong’s shoulder. He turned his head.  
“Do you go on date with someone?” Kasper, his dance coach, were standing right behind him. He moved to sit beside Taeyong then.  
Actually, since not long time ago, there was someone who froze and fought with his own thought. Jaehyun still thought about what Kasper said just now. Date with someone? Taeyong did it already?  
“What do you mean by it, hyung?” Taeyong seemed shock too.  
“A girl is waiting you outside. She said to me that she is your girl.”  
Taeyong stood up. “My girl?” Kasper just nodded in reply. Taeyong then ran. He left both Kasper and Jaehyun without any words. Also, he left Jaehyun in really a big disappointment.  
“Hyung, is she beautiful?” actually Jaehyun didn’t know why he asked this question, but he was really curious.  
“Woahh, you should meet her, she is really beautiful.” Kasper didn’t realize the changing of Jaehyun’s face. Suddenly he felt he didn’t have any appetite.  
“Hyung, I will go back to the practice room.” Jaehyun stood up and walked.  
“Hey! You even don’t eat any food yet. Why are you in a hurry?” Jaehyun just waved his hand and gave a sign with his thumb that he was okay.

Jaehyun walked back to the practice room and he met Taeyong in the corridor. Jaehyun froze. Taeyong was hugging the girl with a really big bright smile. Jaehyun felt something hit his head, stabbed his heart, and his chest was tight. He couldn’t breathe. His hand reached the wall, tried gaining support for his body. Taeyong realized about Jaehhyun’s presence.  
“Ah, Jaehyun.” Jaehyun was shocked. Why when he was in this state, Taeyong called him? He even hoped Taeyong would just pass him. Please don’t go closer. Please.  
It was useless. Taeyong approached him. “Tae Hee, come here. Let me introduce you to my roommate.” The girl named Tae Hee gave Taeyong a pretty smile then walked. Kasper didn’t lie. She was really beautiful. How come a guy like Taeyong wouldn’t fall over her. She was so flawless.  
Tae Hee gave her hand to Jaehyun. “Taetae’s girl, Lee Tae Hee.” Jaehyun faced her. She was smiling at him. Jaehun gave his hand, too.  
“Jaehyun. Jung Jaehyun.” Then he smiled as a reply because Tae Hee was so nice to him.  
“Tae, do you have many friends here?” Tae Hee looked around.  
“Why you ask?” Taeyong followed her looking around.  
“Hmm.. just.. maybe you have more friends who is as handsome as him then it will be great!” Both Jaehyun and Taeyong looked surprised.  
“Why? Am I wrong? I just said that Jaehyun is handsome, and I mean it.” Jaehyun saw Taeyong felt jealous, somehow. And it was slowly killing him. The way Taeyong starred at her was so stabbing for Jaehyun. Taeyong starred at her as if she was the only one, whom he never wanted to lose.  
“So you said that he is even more handsome than me?” Taeyong reached both Tae Hee’s shoulders and made her facing him. Jaehyun cursed inside. What the fucking hell are they doing right now!  
“Aigu, it isn’t like that, Tae. You’re always my number one!” and both of them laughed.  
Jaehyun knew that he wasn’t expected there so he excused himself with a dull reason just to escape from the suffocating sight but someone pulled his hand back.  
“Jaehyun-ssi, I bring some meals for Taeyong. Will you join us? I will treat you because you already took care of my Tae well.” Tae Hee held Jaehyun’s hand. Jaehyun wanted to decline it.  
“Ah, right. Let’s join us. You have to know that her cook is amazingly delicious. Let’s go with us.” Taeyong circled his hand on both Jaehyun’s shoulder and Tae Hee’s shoulder. There was no time to say no, so Jaehyun just accepted the truth that he would be broken-hearted even worse now.

Kasper was still in the middle of eating when they walked in. Knowing that the only seats left were around Kasper, they walked to where he sat. Jaehyun greeted Kasper as he sat beside him, and Taeyong across him, making them facing each other. One seat left in front of Kasper was for Tae Hee. Taeyong delightly opened each lunch boxes. He put one box in front of him, and Jaehyun of course. It was eggroll inside, Taeyong’s most favorite food.  
“Tae, you should put another food for Jaehyun.” Tae Hee gave a box to Taeyong.  
“It’s okay, Tae Hee-ssi. I do really like eggroll.” Jaehyun smiled and put the eggroll with his chopstick, moved it to his mouth.  
“Just call me Nuna, Jaehyun-ah. It sounds more comfortable.” Jaehyun almost choked hearing what Tae Hee said.  
“Ya!” Taeyong soft exclamation sounded like he was warning her, there was a look of disappointment on his face.  
“Why? I just want to be closer with your friend. He is younger than you, right?” Taeyong just mumbled some words in reply.  
Kasper remained silent since the beginning. He was just want to laugh at them. He thought their act was so cute. “Guys, I will leave you alone now, ok? Taeyong, spend your time well. I’m going!” Kasper took a slice of kimbap and walked away.

“Ah, that’s right. Where is my baby? Ah, I miss him so much already. You should bring him with you, Tae Hee-ah.” Jaehyun throat felt so dry. He felt having difficulty to breath. He put the chopstick on the table, reaching the glass. What? Baby? Taeyong already had a baby? With Tae Hee? Being a father on his age already? He was just twenty two years old. But love as a reason was enough for everything. Jaehyun fought with himself.  
“How’s mom and dad? They’re doing well, aren’t they?” Jaehyun choked. He cough so hard. Tae hee gave him a glass of water and helped him patted his back. Wtf?! Are they married already? No, what I am thinking about!  
“Taeyong-ah, stop talking. You make Jaehyun feels uncomfortable. Mom, Dad, and Ruby are all well. They also miss you so much. Today I can’t bring Ruby because I am busy preparing food for you, so I don’t have time to take care of Ruby.” Taeyong just nodded while eating his food.  
“Uh, excuse me.. just now.. you said baby, mom, and dad? Perhaps it will sound rude, but I am just asking. Are you both married?” Tae Hee and Taeyong burst in laughter. Jaehyun just tried to think if his question was quite funny or what. Is it funny for them? It stabs my heart many times, and asking those question hurts me also.  
“Married? Both of us?” Tae Hee asked Jaehyun once again, trying to make sure about the question.  
“Jaehyun-ah. You can’t get it right?” Jaehyun felt confused.  
“Lee Tae Hee… Lee Taeyong.. is it clear enough now for you? She’s my sister, Jaehyun-ah.” Taeyong laughed even louder.  
“Sister?!” What is this? What about the hug.. the smile.. the gaze.. and.. the baby?  
“Aigu, it’s your fault for not calling me Nuna, Taeyong-ah!” Tae Hee hit Taeyong on his head.  
“She is only a year older than me, and I never wanted to call him Nuna because Tae Hee sounds better.” Taeyong even didn't look like he cared about Jaehyun’s expression. He was talking without even looked at Jaehyun. Do you know I almost die thinking you are really hers?  
“And the baby?” Jaehyun knew he should stop. Everthing became clear, but he was still curious about the baby.  
“Ruby? He is Taeyong’s dog. Actually he is ours, but Taeyong doesn’t want to mention it that way. He is so selfish. I hope you can understand him for any unconvenient.”  
Jaehyun smiled. “It’s okay. I am fine with it.”

Jaehyun smiled in relief as he sighed softly. He ate a mouthful of rice to overcome the embarrassment that he made and he felt even though it wasn't embarrassing at all. At least he got to know more about Taeyong.


	4. It shouldn't be her, Jaehyun-ah

Taeyong just came back from practicing. He closed the door and locked it. The light was off, in other meaning that Jaehyun had fell asleep. He put off his shoes slowly and walked quietly toward his bed so that the asleep boy wouldn't wake up.

“Already come back from practicing?” Taeyong was surprised by Jaehyun’s voice.

“Still awake?”

“Hm-mm.” Jaehyun just simply replied. Taeyong continued his walk. He laid his body on the bed. _Hmm so fluffy._

“About your sister..” Taeyong quickly looked at Jaehyun through the dark. _Why he suddenly brought up about my sister? It can’t be…_

“Her cook tastes really delicious, I ate well. So please say my thanks for her. I can’t say it earlier. Also, she’s beautiful. I mean it.” _Shit! I know you will say that…_

“I will say it to her once I meet her.” Taeyong felt something strange happened inside his chest. He used to be proud when people admired his sister, feeling blessed that he was his sister’s little brother, but this time, when Jaehyun said it, suddenly he felt he didn’t want him to say it anymore. People around the world could admire his sister, except Jaehyun. _Why? What happen with me?_

“Ah, Taeyong-ssi. And also, I’m happy that she is your sister.”

“What?” Taeyong was confused about the last statement. _Does he feel happy knowing that she is my sister so that he can approach my sister easier?_

“No, just forget it. Good night.” Jaehyun quickly closed his eyes before Taeyong could respond anything.

“Okay then. Good night.” At the same time Taeyong would close his eyes, a message displayed in his phone. _My Girl._

_Yong! Don’t forget about the thing I asked, ok?_

He sighed then threw his phone to the bed. Ignoring the message, then slept.

The next morning, Taeyong woke up long before Jaehyun did. Usually he woke up after Jaehyun, and sometimes he would prepare the breakfast while Jaehyun was on the bathroom. His turn to use the bathroom was right after Jaehyun. Or if they woke up too late, they would together walked to canteen to have their breakfast. This morning was different. After took bath, he made two glasses of milk and two bowls of cereal. At first he wanted to leave it on the table, but suddenly he changed his mind. He ate his meal slowly until Jaehyun woke up. Even he wasn’t sure why he did it, but he felt happy seeing Jaehyun woke up for the first time.

“Oh! I see a rare situation here.” Jaehyun smiled while rubbing his eyes. His glorious messy hair was also a support that made Taeyong felt something. Jaehyun walked to the small dining room, took the glass and poured a water on it. “It’s rare to see you wake up before me.” Jaehyun laughed.

“Go wash yourself before the milk turns cold.” Jaehyun couldn’t stop smiling. Jaehyun walked to the bathroom with a bright smile on his face. _How can it be so something?_

Taeyong’s phone was ringing. He was curious who called him in this early hour, so he walked to his bed, taking his phone. _My Girl._ He wanted to ignore it but it would be weird for him to.

“Why do you call me in this early hour? Do you miss me already?” Jaehyun was closing the clothing room’s door and he quickly looked at Taeyong’s back.

“Tae Hee-ah, please don’t ask me to do that.” Taeyong turned back and found Jaehyun was starring at him. Jaeyhun quickly walked to dining room and sat there. _Ah, so it’s Tae Hee nuna._

“If you keep asking me that thing, I won’t pick up your call.. Ah, up to you then.” Taeyong ended the call. He walked to dining room with his phone still in his right hand.

“What happen?” Jaehyun asked.

“Just.. she asked me to do something I don’t want to do.” Taeyong put his phone in the table.

“What’s that? Maybe I can help.”

 _I don’t want to do it because it’s related with you, Jaehyun-ah._ “No need. I will take care of it.”

Taeyong and Jaehyun ate their breakfast. Taeyong’s phone rang, again. It was a message this time. From his nuna, again.

_Then at least give me his contact, Yong-ah. Please. I won’t do anything terrible. I promise._

 

Taeyong sighed hardly. Jaehyun watched it and he was really curious what Tae Hee wanted till Taeyong felt frustrated. Taeyong finished his meal quickly and left it in the dishes.

“I will go to the practice room first. See you there.” He was about to leave the room when someone called his name in hurry.

“I won't attend today's morning practice since I have something to do. I've told Kasper hyung and he said it's okay. Just informing you. I’ll be back in the afternoon.” Jaehyun ended it with a smile.

Taeyong felt disappointed somehow. “Ah okay then.” Taeyong walked to his bed, took his earphone and headed to the door. “Jaehyun-ah.” Jaehyun stood up and looked to the door where Taeyong was standing. “I think you can call me _hyung_ instead.”

Jaehyun blinked his eyes for many times. “Can I?”

Taeyong just gave him a simple smile. “I’m going!” and closed the door. Taeyong disappeared by the door, leaving Jaehyun with doubt and questions. _Just now, did he say that I can call him hyung?_

Taeyong walked along the corridor. He reached his phone and texted someone.

_Comeback quickly, Jaehyun-ah. We should practice hardly._

Jaehyun received the message. He smiled knowing Taeyong’s name appeared on his phone screen.

_Okay, hyung._

And Taeyong felt really happy seeing that hyung word came out from Jaehyun. _I don’t know how about you, but I am happy, Jaehyun-ah._

Jaehyun realized about the time, so he quickly made his self being prepared and ready to go. He wore a white coat with white T-shirt inside it, long blue jeans, and white shoes. He went to the place by bus.

The place Jaehyun visited was an animal clinic. Jaehyun was one of the volunteer here since a year ago. He would come at least twice a month, also when the clinic held some events. He skipped his schedule to come because he was on training, so He rescheduled it for him to attend today. He missed all the cats and dogs there.

Jaehyun entered the clinic and Sam, a big furry dog, welcomed him. “Sam!! Ah, how have you been? You did everything well, right? Ah, I miss you so much.” Jaehyun stroke Sam’s hair and hugged him tightly.

"You finally come!" The doctor greeted him in excitement with a bright smile. Jaehyun turned his head and stood up with a smile upon seeing who it was, leaving Sam playing on its own.

“Yes, doctor. How are you?” He bowed.

“I’m well. I see you’re in a really good mood today. You smile so wide and your face shines brightly. Date with someone?” The doctor teased Jaehyun.

“Ah, it isn’t like that, doctor.” Jaehyun blushed. “Then I will meet another kids, doctor.” The doctor nodded. Jaehyun walked to the room behind the front clinic. There were many cats and dogs there. Some of them were playing with the nurse, the rest were sleeping in their little house. Jaehyun’s attention was caught by a cat who suddenly coughed and vomited. Jaehyun ran to the cat. “Brown, what happen with you?” the cat just sat energyless. Jaehyun carried him. He quickly walked to the front clinic to meet the doctor.

“Doctor, I saw Brown vomited just now. What happ-“ Jaehyun stopped talking when he realized the doctor was talking to someone. “Tae Hee nuna?”

“Brown vomited again?” Jaehyun still looked at Tae Hee.

Jaehyun blinked his eyes. “Ah yes, doctor.” Jaehyun gave Brown to the doctor.

“Let me examine him first.” Then the doctor went to his room. Jaehyun and Tae Hee were left there. For a moment, they were silent.

“You came with your cat?” Tae Hee asked.

“Ah, no. it wasn’t my cat. I like to visit here, so yeah..”

“Volunteer?”

“Ah yes, maybe you can say it that way. What are you doing here, nuna?”

“I bring Ruby here first before go to your dorm. Because yesterday Taeyong said that he missed Ruby, so I want to make them meet today.”

Jaehyun nodded. “Then we can go together after this. I promise Taeyong hyung to come practicing in the afternoon.” Tae Hee replied a smile.

Jaehyun and Tae Hee were walking to the bus stop. Jaehyun put Ruby on his arm, and sometimes stroke Ruby’s hair. They had a little conversation, about common things like school, hobbies, and recent activities. In short, their conversation went well. They didn’t find any difficulty because both of them had same interest in almost all things.

“Then how many times you go to the clinic?” they just sat on the bus seats.

“I don’t have any fix schedule, but I go to the clinic at least twice a week.”

“Woah, it sounds interesting. We can learn many new things, right?”

“Yeah it’s right. Nuna can learn how to handle Ruby if one day he acts different way because we will face many unexpected things in the clinic.” Tae Hee nodded her head, acknowledging Jaehyun's opinion. “Just come next time if you're really interested.”

Tae Hee looked at Jaehyun with amusement. “Really? Can I come next visit?”

“Of course.” Jaehyun smiled at Tae Hee, and vice versa.

“Then, how can I contact you on the day you go to the clinic?”

“Ah right! Then, can I ask your phone number or any other contact?” Tae Hee gave Jaehyun her phone number. “I call it now, nuna.”

Tae Hee looked at her phone. “I receive your call now. I will save your number, Jaehyun-ah.”

They stopped in the third bus stop and continued walking to the dorm. Jaehyun brought Tae Hee to the practice room.

“Hyung, I come.” Jaehyun open the door and let Tae Hee came in. Taeyong was in the middle of his dancing.

“Oh-oh, you come!” Taeyong quickly stood up and looked to the door. He found himself felt disappointed about the image in front of him. Jaehyun came with Tae Hee, and Jaehyun even put Ruby on his arm.

“Tae Hee? How can both of you…” Ruby jumped from Jaehyun’s arm and ran to Taeyong. “Hello, Rubyy! You’re doing well, right? Yeah, I miss you so much too.” Then Taeyong was busy playing with Ruby.

Jaehyun approached Taeyong. “Hyung, I will get changed.” Taeyong just replied with a simple nodded, he didn’t look at Jaehyun directly. Even Jaehyun was confused why suddenly Taeyong changed, but he had to go to the dorm to change his clothes so he just ignored it and walked quickly to the dorm.

“How can you come with Jaehyun?” Taeyong asked Tae Hee after Jaehyun left the room.

“I accidentally met him on the clinic. Why?” Tae Hee walked and sat near Taeyong and Ruby.

“What why?” He didn’t look at Tae Hee even once.

“Why do you act like this? Tch. “

“Like what?”

“Come on, Taeyong-ah. You know you can’t lie to me. Do you hate it when I go with Jaehyun? That’s why you also don’t want to give me his contact? Why? Are you afraid I will be far from you?” Taeyong looked at Tae Hee, deep into her eyes. _It’s a relief that you don’t realize one thing, Tae Hee-ah._

“No, that’s not what I mean. I feel so tired today, Tae Hee-ah. Thanks for bringing Ruby here. I will meet you once I have free time.” Taeyong took the bottle beside the audio player.

“You won’t accompany me to the front?” Tae Hee put Ruby on her arms and waited for Taeyong’s answer.

“I’m really tired, Tae Hee-ah.” Tae Hee hugged Taeyong.

“Please don’t get sick, my boy.” Tae Hee took the tissue on her bag, swipe Taeyong’s sweat with her free hand. “I’m going.” Taeyong smiled and waved to his nuna who was walking towards the door, then disappeared.

Taeyong sighed and walked out too. He was heading back to the dorm.

The door beeped twice, and Taeyong appeared from behind. Jaehyun just finished changing and he was surprised knowing Taeyong was already there.

“Hyung, already done practicing?” Taeyong didn’t answer. He walked to his bed then lied there. “Hyung? What happen?”

“I’m tired.” His eyes were covered with his left hand which was holding a bottle.

Jaehyun approached Taeyong. He put his hand on Taeyong’s forehead. Taeyong threw the bottle to the floor roughly, and it made Jaehyun’s hand also thrown. Taeyong sat.

“Hyung.. Are you angry?” Taeyong didn’t ever take a glance to Jaehyun.

“Do you go with Tae Hee the whole day?” Jaehyun was surprised. _Is he angry because I meet his nuna without his permission? But it was a coincidence._

“Yes. But, are you angry because of it?”

Taeyong clutched his palm. “Just.. I’m tired.” He lied again, and closed his eyes. Then he slept for the rest of the day. Leaving the room stayed queit, leaving Jaehyun with so much worries.


	5. Don't cry, hyung!

Jaehyun was sitting inside a coffee shop in front of the dorm building. He just finished practicing.

“Oh, Nuna. You’re here.” Jaehyun greeted Tae Hee with smile and let her sat in front of him.

“Is he still the same?”

“Yes. What happen with him actually? It’s already a week, he keeps on ignoring me and I feel like we're distant now.”

“Ah, I don’t know either. He didn’t call me for these past few days. He also never replied my messages.”

“So, nuna. I ask you to be here because I think you should meet him. I mean, I don’t have any intention to flirt on you, if it’s what he thinks.”

“Aigu, Jaehyun-ah. You should know one thing, even I’m the closest person for him, once he’s angry, I also can do nothing. He never heard me when he’s angry.”

“Then I will try to talk with him. I think I’m too stupid for asking a girl to explain, so I will be the one who explain it to him.”

“Sorry, Jaehyun-ah. It must be really hard for you to take care of him.”

“No, it’s okay, nuna. Just.. I don’t want him misunderstand about some matters.” Jaehyun stood up. “Nuna, I should be back to the dorm now. I’m sorry I can’t accompany you to the bus stop, and sorry for interrupting you for this kind of matter.”

Tae Hee also stood up. “It’s nothing, Jaehyun-ah. Go first. You should go back quickly.” Jaehyun smiled then walked. It was the third steps of Jaehyun.

“But, Jaehyun-ah…” Tae Hee held the sleeve of Jaehyun's shirt. Jaehyun stopped and turned around.

“What is it, Nuna?”

“For being on real date and going out together, do you dislike it?” Jaehyun was surprised about what he heard. _Is it kind of confession?_

Jaehyun didn’t answer. He kept looking at Tae Hee. “Nuna.. It’s so sudden and I don’t know how to answer it. And I’m in a hurry now, so I also can’t think clearly. Is it okay if I need time to figure the things out? I don’t ask you to wait, Nuna. So if you want to go, just go. Because I also don’t know when I will figure out all the things.” Jaehyun talked calmly, trying not to make her got hurt.

“Ah, it’s okay, Jaehyun-ah. I also don’t expect you to answer. You can go now.” Tae Hee smiled and Jaehyun replied a smile too. Jaehyun walked back to the dorm.

But, the thing that both Jaehyun and Tae Hee didn’t know was, Taeyong’s presence. Taeyong was bored for being on the practice room just to avoid Jaehyun, so he thought some caffeine would make him better. He walked to the coffee shop in front of the dorm. He found familiar scene in front of him. Through the glass-wall of the coffee shop, he saw his nuna with Jaehyun were standing and talking to each other. Tae Hee was holding Jaehyun’s sleeve shirt. He could hear everything. He could hear that his nuna was asking Jaehyun to go on date. For the first time in my life, he thought caffeine was the worst solution to make him better. Suddenly, he hate the smell of coffee. Taeyong walked back to the dorm, locking himself in the practice room. He knew something strange happen to him. He knew it wasn’t the first time. Since the first day Kasper introduced Jaehyun to him, he knew something changed inside. He found Jaehyun was innocent, and cute somehow. Taeyong knew Jaehyun tried hard to make the distance between them became closer. It was also cute to see him do a little stretching in the morning, seeing Jaehyun’s hair was wet and the scent of his shampoo fulfilled the room. It was cute to see his surprised expression because he found out that Taeyong made him a breakfast for the first time. That’s why Taeyong liked to make breakfast for Jaehyun. He was sure Jaehyun was really playful, but perhaps he went too hard towards Jaehyun, that’s why he asked Jaehyun to start calling him _hyung_. He wasn’t sure if it was something bad or good, he just did what his heart wanted to do.

“It shouldn’t be like this. Jaehyun and Tae Hee.. No, It can’t be like this.” He sat in the end of the room, leaned his back to the wall. He clutched his palm until it turned white.

Someone knocked the door.

“Hyung, are you inside? Hyung, why do you lock the door?” Jaehyun was speaking outside. Hearing his voice could be both happy and sad thing for Taeyong. Taeyong remained silent. For some minutes, there was also no response from the outside. Someone unlocked the door. _How can someone open the door?_

The door opened and revealing Jaehyun.

“Don’t forget that every room in this building has a back up key, hyung.” Taeyong just looked at Jaehyun pointlessly. “What happen with you, hyung?” Taeyong stood up and walked to the audio player and played the music.

“I will practice more, you can leave me alone.”

Jaehyun held Taeyong’s waist. “Hyung, stop it! If you’re angry with me just say it! If you want to curse at me, just curse. Don’t make it hard for both of you and me, hyung.” Taeyong looked up to Jaehyun’s eyes. The music was still playing.

“Then what should I do if I also don’t know either what happen with me?” Taeyong’s voice was a bit louder. His eyes looked so frustrated. His voice was hard and desperate.

“You can talk to me, hyung.” And before one second, Jaehyun pulled him into his arms, hugged him tight. “You know you always have me to hear about your problem, hyung.” Jaehyun could feel his shoulder was wet. Taeyong was crying, inside Jaehyun’s arms.


End file.
